prayerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Apostle John's Last Prayer
The Alleged Prayer of the Apostle John at the Hour of His Death, as recounted in the Acts of John. O Thou that didst choose us out for the apostleship of the Gentiles: O God that sentest us into the world: That didst reveal Thyself by the law and the prophets: That didst never rest, but alway from the foundation of the world savedst them that were able to be saved: That madest Thyself known through all nature: That proclaimedst Thyself even among beasts: That didst make the desolate and savage soul tame and quiet: That gavest Thyself to it when it was athirst for Thy words: That didst appear to it in haste when it was dying: That didst show Thyself to it as a Law when it was sinking into lawlessness: That didst manifest Thyself to it when it had been vanquished by Satan: That didst overcome its adversary when it fled unto Thee: That gavest it Thine Hand and didst raise it up from the things of Hades: That didst not leave it to walk after a bodily sort (in the body): That didst show to it its own enemy: That hast made for it a clear knowledge toward Thee: O God, Jesu, the Father of them that are above the heavens, The Lord of them that are in the heavens, The Law of them that are in the other, The Course of them that are in the air, The Keeper of them that are on the earth, The Fear of them that are under the earth, The Grace of them that are Thine own: Receive also the soul of Thy John which, it may be, is accounted worthy by Thee. O Thou Who hast kept me until this hour for Thyself and untouched by union with a woman: Who when in my youth I desired to marry didst appear unto me and say to me “John I have need of Thee:” Who didst prepare for me also a sickness of the body: Who when for the third time I would marry didst forthwith prevent me, and then at the third hour of the day saidst unto me on the sea “John, if Thou hadst not been Mine, I would have suffered Thee to marry:” Who for two years didst blind me (or afflict mine eyes), and grant me to mourn and entreat Thee: Who in the third year didst open the eyes of my mind and also grant me my visible eyes: Who when I saw clearly didst ordain that it should be grievous to me to look upon a woman: Who didst save me from the temporal fantasy and lead me unto that which endureth always: Who didst rid me of the foul madness that is in the flesh: Who didst take me from the bitter death and establish me on Thee alone: Who didst muzzle the secret disease of my soul and cut off the open deed: Who didst afflict and banish him that raised tumult in me: Who didst make my love of Thee spotless: Who didst make my joining unto Thee perfect and unbroken: Who didst give me undoubting faith in Thee, Who didst order and make clear my inclination toward Thee: Thou Who givest unto every man the due reward of his works, Who didst put into my soul that I should have no possession save Thee only--for what is more precious than Thee? Now therefore Lord, whereas I have accomplished the dispensation wherewith I was entrusted, account Thou me worthy of Thy Rest, and grant me that end in Thee which is salvation--unspeakable and unutterable. And as I come unto Thee, let the fire go backward, Let the darkness be overcome, Let the gulf be without strength, Let the furnace die out, Let Gehenna be quenched. Let angels follow, Let devils fear, Let rulers be broken, Let powers fall; Let the places of the right hand stand fast, Let them of the left hand not remain. Let the devil be muzzled, Let Satan be derided, Let his wrath be burned out, Let his madness be stilled, Let his vengeance be ashamed, Let his assault be in pain, Let his children be smitten and all his roots plucked up. And grant me to accomplish the journey unto Thee without suffering insolence or provocation, and to receive that which Thou hast promised unto them that live purely and have loved Thee only. Category:Other Historic Prayers